Bloaty's Pizza Hog
Plot Summary Dib believes he has figured out a way to successfully tunnel into Zim's underground base, and, is about to leave, when Professor Membrane announces it's their annual family dinner night. Gaz picks Bloaty's Pizza Hog and is looking forward to it as she rarely gets to spend time with her work-obsessed father. Dib decides to go on his mission anyway, but promises he will be back by the time Mysterious Mysteries starts. But when Dib fails to get back on time, Professor Membrane refuses he and Gaz eat without him, as annual family dinner night is for the whole family. He warns Gaz, unless Dib makes it back in time, he will have to cancel the whole thing until next year. Gaz decides to postpone dinner for an hour and goes after Dib. She walks right into Zim's base and demands that GIR tell her where Dib went. At first, GIR threatens her to leave, as she is an intruder, but within seconds, gives in, and shows her to a teleporter which takes Gaz straight to Zim's Space Station. There, Gaz finds Dib held captive inside a glass tank, with Zim about to perform some kind of hideous experiment on him. At first, Gaz decides to treat herself to watching her brother suffer, but, imagines her father refusing to take them to Bloaty's Pizza Hog with her brother inside out. That not an option, Gaz decides not risk it, lest their chances of going to Bloaty's are damaged. She breaks her brother out, flooding the room with the tank's fluid, which knocks Zim over. Dib tries to convince Gaz to help him stop Zim now that he's vulnerable, but she ignores her brother, and straps him to a gurney, forcing Dib to come with her. Unfortunately, Zim cuts the power to all of the teleporters, making it impossible for them to leave. Gaz tricks him into telling her where the escape pods are. She takes off in a pod and Zim chases her, but she quickly defeats the alien and causes him to crash land on Earth. Gaz and Dib safely land at Bloaty's, and Membrane meets them there. Dib continues to protest eating out while Zim is still at large, but when Zim enters the restaurant, he is terrified of the animatronic characters when they try to entertain him, and runs out, screaming. Dib accepts this as a win and finally consents to eating some pizza. Facts of Doom Cultural References *Bloaty's Pizza Hog and the animal robots parodies of Chuck E. Cheese. *The scene that involved Gaz's head spinning a full 360 degrees is a reference to ''The Exorcist''. *"Pizza Hog" is a pun to "Pizza Hut". *When a kid is playing an arcade game in Bloaty's Pizza Hog, the coin grab noise from Super Mario Bros. can be heard. Trivia of Doom *The Swollen Eyeball Network's phone number is 1-555-555-0199. **The triple five phone number is used in all TV shows and movies. * It is shown Zim has an extreme fear of the mascots at Bloaty's Pizza Hog. This further illustrates his extreme and permanent dislike of Earth culture. *This is another time Gaz opens her eyes. Things You Might Have Missed *Gaz waves to Zim when they come face-to-face before crashing. *In a very brief scene when the camera is panning over the interior of Bloaty's Pizza Hog, a child playing the 'Zap 'Em' arcade game is disintegrated, causing another child who was watching to cheer. Additionally, the sound effects from this game are pulled directly from the "Mario Bros." game series. *When Gaz leaves her video watch at home, GIR's menacing, red-eyed visage appears on the screen for a brief moment. *In the commercial for Bloaty's Pizza Hog, Poonchy is in the corner. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *In the scene where Gaz is teleported aboard the ship, as she's looking out the window, Earth can be seen rotating backwards. *In the beginning, Gaz was clearly using a green crayon to draw her pig, but it shows up as if she was using a pencil. *Near the beginning, before the monitor showing Professor Membrane shows up, Gaz was drawing a pig. When Gaz appears in the next scene, the pig is coloured in, even though it wasn't before. *Right before GIR goes into Duty Mode, his shoulders and chestplate are already red. *When Gaz gets to the escape pods and turns and walks away, the window behind her shows Earth with three moons. (However this could be in reference to Planet Jackers, which takes place a few episodes prior to this one) *When Dib and Gaz climb into the escape pod, both of them are shown to have purple spots. However, once they fly off, their one had blue spots instead. *When Zim's wig falls off, his antennae aren't there. *When Gaz drags Dib in the house with his organs on the outside, his pupils are gone, but the next time you see him, he has pupils. Quotes Zim: You can't escape by teleporter, little Gaz! I've cut the power! Your pitiful rescue attempt is nothing but a pitiful failure! Stupid, stinking humans! Gaz: Doesn't this station have escape pods? Zim: Of course, they're right over there. Stupid, stupid... huh? Dib: It's incredible, there's stuff down here I've never dreamed of! I'm gonna try to blow it up. Bloaty: I eat too many pizza! Gaz: Where’s Dib? GIR: (Duty Mode)(Hops up and a ridiculous amount of weapons pop out of his head) NONE MAY PASS! YOU ''ARE AN ''INTRUDER! Gaz: Where’s Dib? GIR: (Pauses, the weapons retract into his head) He went down there! Dib: This is it, Gaz! Months of spying on Zim's freakish little house are about to pay off. I know every outer defense and just enough of the inner ones to actually make it down into the real base underneath. And once I get in there, I'm...man am I gonna do something... Gaz: I'm trying to draw a little piggy. Can't you see I'm trying to DRAW A LITTLE PIGGY?! Be quiet. Dib: Don't you care that Zim's trying to destroy all mankind?!? Gaz: But he's so bad at it. See also *Bloaty's Pizza Hog (Transcript) *Bloaty's Pizza Hog Screenshots References *http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/bloatys-pizza-hog/episode/178265/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Episodes